Treasure Hunt
by Simplelove3663
Summary: It's Don birthday and he finds himself wrapped up in a treasure hunt thru New York City.
1. Candyman

The young detective's morning had not been going the way he planned. It was ten o'clock and det. Don Flack had already made two arrest, then interrogated another suspect. He was on his way back to his desk and all Don wanted to do was relax. The detective sat down, leaned back, and shut his eyes for a moment. When Flack came back to earth, he noticed something on his desk and wondered how long it had been there.

Detective Flack picked up the object and examined it for a moment. It was a box, a very ornately decorated box. Finally he decided to pull on the little white bow wrapped around the green paper. When don had removed the white ribbon he looked at the box for another minute, wander if he should really open it or not?

Don felt it was ok to open and pulled the lid up slowly. His hand stayed in perfect position as the four side walls fell. Bringing his hand back towards his body, he realized that what was in the box, was harmless.

A cupcake, a chocolate cupcake, had been gift wrapped and left on his desk. This little piece of heaven really caught his eye when he noticed what was written in the icing. On top of the cupcake was two d's interlocked back to back, one in green and one in blue. "Danny," Flack started but couldn't finish.

Don reached down to pick up the cupcake when he noticed a note underneath. He brought it closer to his face and read:

"_He got those lips like sugar can_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop… with a real big "uh"_

_He's a sweet talking sugar coated candy man"_

_There's more of that sweet stuff at your favorite place. Go get it._

_D_

The young man sat there confused for a moment, starring at his note. It wasn't until Flack took a bite of the little cake that he knew what the note meant. Det. Flack had his coat on and was out the door before anyone realized he was missing.

Ten minutes and two blocks late Don was standing outside his favorite place in New York City, Sweet Dreams bakery. "Danno, what's going on in your mind today?" he mumbled to himself as he walked into the bakery.

"Good morning det. Flack, what can I get for you today?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"I'm good Lisa, thanks anyway." Flack paused wiping his face with his hands, "Have you seen Danny today?"

"Yeah he came in earlier and set that up for you." Lisa pointed to a table next to the window. When Don turned around he saw a table with a single flow in a vase. Det. Flack looked back at lisa to make sure that it was his table. She nodded in reassurance than Don made his way over to the table.

The young detective picked up the single white rose and took in the mixed smells it held. Danny's cologne instantly hit him and Don's mind was sent into overdrive. Danny's body was the only thought that crossed his mind, "Danny you're an evil mastermind."

A voice came from behind the tall man startling Don from his dream. "Don," Lisa started. Detective Flack turned around at the sound of his name, barely missing the tray Lisa was carrying. "Don, Danny also told me to bring you a plate of your favorites." Lisa stood there smiling at the detective with a grin as wide as the Hudson River.

"Your in on this," Flack chuckled "What has he got planned?"

"Don't know detective, Danny wouldn't tell me anything, except to give you these." Lisa set down the tray, smiled and walked back to her spot behind the counter. It hit him instantly on why Danny was doing all this for him, it was Don's birthday. The matching d's in the icing on the two cupcakes matched the one Don found on his clue. Looking around the plate at the rest of his plate, Don noticed something in the corner of his tray. Det. Flack looked at it, then back at his friend behind the counter and finally fixed his eyes back on the object.

It was another little box that was exactly like the one Don had found on his desk that morning. With one little difference, the box before him had a blue ribbon around it and not white. Don never thought twice about the color change in ribbon and stuffed one of the cakes in his mouth.

_Meanwhile on the other side of town…_

Danny scrambled around his and Don's apartment cleaning it from top to bottom. He wanted everything to be perfect for his lover when he got home. Don had agreed to move in with Danny three months ago when his lease was up and he hasn't looked back sense. They both thought it would be hard to keep their relationship a secret with the same address, but being in separate departments it had been fairly easy for three months.

While doing the dishes the shorter detective started running thru his entire to do list. "Already dropped of the box at his office. Went by and picked up the cake, ordered his breakfast, and set his table. Called the florist a few minutes ago and going out to get the flowers when I finish this."

Danny's list went on and on leaving out no detail. Then a thought popped in his head and he instantly dried his hands while dialing the phone. "Taylor," came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Mac, its Danny, listen you did put the box on his desk this morning right?"

"Yes Danny."

"Thanks Mac, I owe you one for that."

"No problem, may I ask what all this is about?"

"It's nothing Mac just a little birthday present for Flack."

"Ok, well don't forget about your early shift tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing Mac," Danny hung up and went back to his dishes.


	2. Buttons

Det. Flack Finished what was left on his plate and attempted to pay for his goodies. "Oh don't worry about it, it's been paid for." replied Lisa when Don asked for the bill. The Detective sat there for a moment staring out the window thinking over and over, "Danno, what are you doing to me?" Finally deciding not question anymore, Don opens the little box to further his curiosity.

This time all the handsome detective had to do was pull on the bow and every wall fell. "A button, Danny what the hell is up with this weird ass clue?" The note didn't make much sense to him at first either:

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

"I know you like to see me with nothing but your t-shirt on," however I want to picture you in something a little sexier. Go get it.

_D_

Don continued to sit there and stare at his clue replaying it over in his mind. Det. Flack was certainly intelligent enough to figure out his next clue, but he got another whiff of the flower. And Danny's stripped body came crashing back to his mind. His soft moan turn cough told him it was time to go before any apparent signs of his pleasure arouse. Don grabbed his flower along with the clue and made for the exit.

"Hey Stell, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Don, whatca need?"

"I was wondering I you could help me something."

"Anything, what do you have for me?" As Don moved across the room Stella shut down her computer. When he made it to her desk Flack sat down the tiny box and stepped back. Don sat anxiously across from Stella awaiting her verdict on the clue.

Det. Bonesara took a long, hard look at what had been placed before her. "Don it's just a button and a piece of paper, what am I suppose to be looking at."

"I know it's just a button, but it has to have some kind of meaning behind it. I was hoping you could be the one to figure it out for me." Stella gave him a puzzled look; Don knew she wouldn't understand the clue in any way. But he couldn't tell her what was really going on. Don and Danny had not told anyone of their relationship yet. They both wanted to come clean about each other and had just not found the right time to tell all their friends.

"Ok…, well it's the lyrics to some song and the "I know you like to see me with nothing but your t-shirt on," however I want to picture you in something a little sexier. Go get it. Hmm..."

"The 'hmm…' is it good or bad?"

"Good, because I think I know what this person is trying to tell you."

"Ok, well what are they trying to tell me?" Don asked with a quicken tone.

"See here where the note says – t-shirt and then it goes on to says they want something a little sexier."

"Yeah"

"They're telling you they want a button down shirt. Hence the button and the song lyrics about a button." Flack sat there with nothing more than an "oh" look on his face for a good minute. It finally hit him to where he was suppose to go next, he didn't know what would be waiting but he knew where to go. Before Stella could ask Don where he was going Flack had the clue and was in the elevator.

_Knock, knock_

Mac looked up from his desk to see Stella walking into the office, "Do you have any idea what's up with the little box Don just handed me?"

"No, but how big was the box?"

"It was rather tiny, why does that matter?"

"Oh it's nothing Stella."

"This has something to do with Don and Danny doesn't it."

"I'm not saying another word about this."

"Wait, you know something don't you Mac."

"Again not saying anything Stell"

"You know about them, admit Mac!"

"Fine, I've known about them for nearly a year. I saw them kissing in Don's car one day after their shift. Well what about you, how did you know about those two?"

"Saw them come out the supply closet one after the other fixing their clothes and put two and two together." Mac and Stella looked at each other with knowing eyes and wondered.

"Wait what do the boxes have to do with all this Mac?"

"Danny asked me earlier to put a box on Flacks desk. I don't know what it all means nor am I going to ask about it." The old friends shared a good laugh then sobered up to ask a rather difficult question.

"If we know about those two who else around here does?"

"I don't know Stella, I just don't know"


	3. Small boxes

**A/N- thank you guys for being so patient, with finals over I should be able to update a little sooner. **

Fifteen minutes later Don could see his destination coming into sight. The handsome detective had not stuck around for Stella to ask question about his clue. Don knew she would ask those questions, but neither Danny nor he was ready to answer them. Det. Flack was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he had walked into the store.

"Welcome to Steve's, how may I help you today?"

"Hi," he paused Don couldn't think of what to tell the young lady in the store.

"Is your name Don Flack by chance?"

"Yeah,"

Don watched as the young lady reached behind the counter pulling out a receipt and then reached back to get something else. Det. Flack heard a knock and turned back to the window to investigate the noise. When he looked back towards Don found a familiar object on the checkout counter. Flack lowered his head, chuckled, and shook it a little at the game Danny was playing with him. "Is something wrong sir?"

"No ma'am," Don rubbed his chin and smiled at the small framed employee. "You said they had preordered me a shirt,"

"Yes," she replied.

"What kind of shirt did they order for me?"

"Anyone you choose, but the gentlemen did recommend this one for you." She said while making her way to the racks. When the employee had reached the right one, she pulled out a crimson red, silk button down shirt.

"Damn him, he knows me all too well" Flack said mumbling to himself.

"What was that sir?"

"Oh nothing, let's try that one."

"The young man said you would agree with this one," she continued after taking a pause "So he went ahead and picked out your size." Don graciously took the shirt to try it on, with that signature smile on his face.

"Danny you're going to put me six feet under, picking out my close for me." Don took a couple minutes buttoning his new shirt. When he had swung the shirt around to put it on, Det. Flack picked up a familiar smell. Danny's cologne instantly sent the taller man into free fall. Danny always had one advantage over the handsome detective, his scent. The tiniest hint of Danny's cologne mad Don's knees weak and sent him tumbling into the shorter man's arms.

Don finished the buttons on his shirt without realizing it and had been admiring the garment in the dressing room mirror. He loved the shirt but wanted an audience's approval of it too. So Det. Flack made his way out of the fitting rooms and back to the floor to find the young lady that had been helping him. "Very nice sir, it fits you perfectly and I like that particular color, myself as well."

"Yeah it does look good on, I'll take this one." Don made his way back into the dressing room so he could change and get back to work. He almost got distracted once again, but quickly pulled it off and threw on the one he went in there with. The handsome detective carefully tied the navy blue tie around his neck, and put on his jacket before grabbing his new shirt and heading the cash register.

"Will this be all for you today sir?"

"Yes, for now at least;" Don said thinking something but not really wanting to say it.

"Ok, let me just bag this up for you and you can be on your way. The gentleman left you this as well," the young lady said holding up the familiar square box, "do you want it or do you want me to put it in the bag for you?"

"Just put it in the box, it'll be fine in there."

Don watched as the woman gently placed the box in the bag. Not knowing what it was she wanted to be careful with the little thing. "Ok, there you go sir, I hope you have had a wonderful experience at Steve's, please come back soon and have a wonderful day."

"Thank you and you have a nice day as well."

Don didn't have the time to get to his car and drop off the package so he decided to put it in his locker instead. The trick was doing it without anyone noticing his package, especially Stella. She would definitely have a few questions for him now and he wasn't prepared to answer a single one.

Too much surprise however he never received one question from anyone about the bag on the way to his locker. Don figured everyone, including Stella, had better things to worry about than the dark green bag he was hauling to the locker. Once there he stuffed the bag in that tiny little space that was completely his at the prescient.

Det. Flack had managed to turn around before the curiosity set in on him. It was killing Don to know his next clue, but he had paper work a mile high piled on his desk that need to be finished by the end of the day. So he left the clue in his locker unopened to go do his job, it was going to kill him but he had to and did.

_Back at Danny and Don's apartment_

It was noon and Danny had just gotten his first chance to sit down all morning, it was time to relax with just one beer. Their shared apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom and everything set in place for his lover's arrival tonight. He was waiting to put the final touches on a couple things so that way the night would be perfect for the both of them. Danny propped his feet up on the coffee table and noticed he had one last box to wrap. It wasn't like the other boxes he had been up all night wrapping the few hours ago. No this box was special; it wasn't a clue, but a final result of all the boxes before.

"You my little friend are what I hope will change both mine and Don's lives for years to come." With that Danny stood the four walled object up, sliding the lid down, and securing the box with a quaint little ribbon. Now Danny could relax for the remainder of his day off, with everything set into play all he had to do was wait.

**Reviews are always helpful to me when I write new chapters.**


	4. Touch

**A/N- Thank you to my loyal reviewers as always, your feedback it what determines how good the next chapter is. Here is your next clue hope you all enjoy.**

It took Don nearly three hours but his paperwork was finally done and he could leave for the day. His curiosity eventually subsided earlier and Don had nearly forgotten the little present waiting for him in his locker. Det. Flack removed the box from its resting place and held it in his hand while he sat back on the bench.

The detective did a quick survey of his surroundings and when he determined the coast was clear, Don opened the box containing his next clue. It was a lavender colored ribbon that he pulled on this time, with of course a green box underneath.

Det. Flack was a little surprised when not a single wall fell as he removed the lid, but what did make him go week in the knees was the mixed smells coming from the inside the green container. A mix of lavender and Danny's cologne was enough to send anybody's head spinning. But all Don could do was let out a low moan that came from deep within. The detective quickly remembered where he was, and shook his thoughts aside to read the note beside the lavender stem.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I wanna make you feel like you never did_

_I want your body nice and relaxed when you come home tonight. Go get it._

_D_

Don couldn't help but let out a moan as all the blood was leaving his brain and heading south. His thoughts were starting to go south as he heard a voice coming from the direction of the showers. "Flack, are you ok man?"

"Yeah Hawkes, I'm just fine."

"Makin sure man," Hawkes paused as he walked out of the showers and closer to his locker, "Whatca got there?"

"Oh it's nothing, just something from a secret admirer." He scrambled trying to fix his composure.

"You got them coming at you left and right all the time in the prescient man." Don laughed a little to himself and then it hit him. It was like a ton of bricks slamming into his face, but he finally knew where the clue was telling him to go.

"Hey listen, I've got to go man, I'll catch you later."

"Sure Flack, later man" as he called to the taller man as he made few strides out the door.

_A few minutes later_

_Knock._ Mac turned his attention from Stella to a confused Sheldon standing outside his office. "Hey Hawkes, what do you need?" Stella called to Sheldon as he leaned in the door.

"Is Don ok?"

"Why, what's up" Stella asked

"He's acting a little strange; he couldn't even give me a straight answer when I asked him about the box in his locker."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was coming out of the shower and heard a noise from his direction and went to check it out. I saw him holding a box that looked like it was a gift and when I asked him about it he just said it was from a secret admirer. And I just thought that was odd since I thought he and Danny were together."

"What makes you think there together" Mac had a certain tone in his voice.

"I saw them kissing pretty deeply the other day in the garage and figured I was the last to know about those two."

"Apparently they need to be more careful." Stella chimed in.

"What's going on?"

"No one knew about them, we all accidentally found out just like you did."

"Oh, and who else around here knows about them?"

"We don't know," as Stella said what she did; she looked over at Mac who was staring out his window.

_Meanwhile on the other side of town_

"Hi and welcome to Massage Paradise, how can I help you relax today?"

"Yes, I think somebody had come by and made me and appointment earlier."

"Ok and what's the name it would be under?"

"Don Flack"

"Don Flack, Don Flack, yes I have your appointment right here made for four o'clock and look at that right on time. If you will follow Rachael here she will take you to your room."

"Ok, thank you."

"Oh wait, sir?"

"Yes?"

"The person that made the appointment also told me to give you this." The young lady held out a long arm with a tiny box in her slender fingers.

"Thank you." He replied taking the box and once again following Rachael to his room.

"Please take a seat and your massage therapist will be with you in just a moment."

"Ok" Don took his seat and let his mind relax as the smell of chamomile and lavender surrounded him. His mind was taken into a dreamland of relaxation to only be quickly jolted from it when someone knocked on the door.

"Hi I'm Abby and I'll be your massage therapist for today."

"Hi," The nervous tone in his voice was oh so obvious.

"Please don't be nervous Mr. Flack; I'm here today to relax you muscles." Don felt a little more at ease but still felt weary about the whole thing. Abby went on to explain what type of treatment he would be receiving today and what they did for the body. "Oh and a request was made to have a certain type of cologne sprayed in the room while. I'll leave you to get undressed and I need you to lay face down on the table. I will be back in just a few moments to begin your session."

Don obliged with Abby's orders. He removed his clothing to lie down on the table. When she returned Abby began to spray the requested cologne around the room. The instant Don took in the smell of Danny his world was turned upside down and his spiky haired, blue eyed lover was all he could think about.

His mind drifted from here and there as Abby moved up and down each side of his body. And before he could realize what was happening to his body the hour was finished. Abby made one last push up Don's back and bid her farewells to him. Upon her exit Don redressed slowly taking in every bit of Danny's smell as he could before he had to leave as well. He noticed his blood quickly rushing south and decided now would be the best time to take his leave.

Back in his SUV Don stared for what seemed like hours at the tiny package in his hands. It was no different than the others, same size, same color green paper, and same tiny bow tied on top. Yet he felt more content staring at it than opening it.

"Danny Messer, are you trying to kill me or what?" Don said untying the ribbon slowly.

**Hope you all enjoy my latest chapter. Remember reviews are more than welcome for my stories.**


	5. Inspiration

_**I'm still writing, I just had a bit of writers block and couldn't figure out how this chapter should go. But here it is enjoy.**_

_A little reminder…._

_Back in his SUV Don stared for what seemed like hours at the tiny package in his hands. It was no different than the others, same size, same color green paper, and same tiny bow tied on top. Yet he felt more content staring at it than opening it._

_"Danny Messer, are you trying to kill me or what?" Don said untying the ribbon slowly._

Don removed the bow from around the package and lifted the lid to reveal his next destination. After the places he had been in the last few hours Don was certain he could expect anything to be in this box. But what was in it was a complete surprise.

_You're the meaning in my life  
you're the inspiration  
you bring feeling to my life  
you're the inspiration_

_Donnie you're the inspiration in my life and you always will be. But it was she who inspired us to live life to the fullest and love without holding back. Go find her._

He threw the SUV in gear and headed for his destination. The blue eyed detective knew who Danny was talking about and was eager to go see her on such a special day. It was not an anniversary without going to talk to the petite CSI. Don remembered back to his first date with Danny and the big laugh they shared when they realized what happened. Both had been set up, but each had thought it was with someone they had never laid eyes on.

_Flashback_

"_Danny, what are you doing here?" _

"_Waiting for someone," The CSI threw back. "Well what about you?"_

"_Same here," Both sat in silence for a moment, staring between the door and their watches. _

"_So what does she look like?" Danny wondered with a certain attitude in his voice_

"_Don't know all Lindsey would tell was that they had dirty blonde hair and wore glasses." The pair fell silent once again _

_After a long silence Danny spoke up and said "She told me my date was tall and that was it. You know it's almost as if she knew we would instantly recognize who we were supposed to be meeting here." Half an hour later with no shows from their dates, Don and Danny left and went for pizza._

Don pulled into the parking lot and headed up for the lab. He fast forwarded to the end of their night.

"_Dan can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure Don what's on your mind?"_

_Don hesitated for a second before proceeding further with his inquiry. "Do you think it was complete strangers that we were supposed to meet tonight?" He waited for Danny to yell and storm out of the place._

"_No"_

"_So this thing I've been feeling between the two of us is not just something in my mind?"_

"_No"_

"_So I'm not alone in thinking about you constantly night and day?"_

"_No"_

"_Can you answer my questions with anything other than no?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Smartass"_

"_Yeah I get that a lot."_

The elevator came to a stop on the 35th floor and Don, not caring who saw, sprinted from the elevator and to her office. Danny was the one who shared the office, so they had it all to themselves.

"Lindsey," he said pulling her up and into his arms.

"Hey Don," she was quiet as he hugged her. "Oh it's great to see you today. Congratulations on the one year anniversary and happy birthday."

"Thanks Linds, for everything. "

"Anything for you guys." Remembering she had gifts for him, Lindsey reached down beside her desk and pulled up three colorful bags. "Ok, the big one is for both of you guys, the blue is for you, and this one," as Lindsey said this she pulled up a small light green bag, "is for you to open right now." Donnie knew what was and went to open that one first, only to have the CSI stop him.

"If you and Danny want to tell everyone about you, I'd wait till you got to the car to open that gift." The blue eyed detective looked up to meet her brown ones but instead turned his head to look out the office to see what she was looking at. When he saw a small crowd disperse, Don knew it was time for him to get going. The detective gathered the bags together, giving Lindsey one last hug and made his way to the elevator.

As the doors shut on Don, Lindsey felt only happiness for her two friends. She had figured out the hard way why Danny had kept turning her down on the date offers. And since those two couldn't ask each other to a date, she took matters into her own hands and set them up unknowingly with each other.

Her mind was quickly jogged back into place as she saw once again the small crowd watching her office. Lindsey smiled and waved at all of them before returning to her computer to finish up her paperwork. She waited everyone to come walking into her office, but she guessed they decided against seeing as how they left her alone.

_Back at their apartment_

Danny was rushing around putting finishing touches on everything for the night ahead. "Ok that's done," looking into the living room. "That's done," looking over the dining room and kitchen. "And last but not least that's done," he said with enthusiasm looking into the bedroom.

"Alright its 5:30 he should have seen Lindsey by now, hopefully and he'll be home soon. Now the last thing to do, touch up my appearance and wait." Danny fixed his hair and fell into the couch. Once again his eyes fell upon the box that sat on his coffee table and his heart race as he prepared his love's arrival home.

_**Loved or hated this chapter? Please be kind and give me a review so I know where to go the next chapter.**_


End file.
